Preggers and Proud
by JenLea
Summary: Trish is seven months pregnant with her first child. Her husband, Batista is by her side. He's determined to make her realize pregnancy is something to be proud of. ONE SHOT


Preggers and Proud

Disclaimer: I own no one!

A/N - Yes, I realize this is a stupid title, but this was the only title that made sense.

Oh, and the tank top mentioned is actually made by MollyAnna

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave Bautista's eyes widened, watching his pregnant wife waddle into the arena. She wore denim capris, a long sleeved black fishnet shirt and a purple tanktop that proclaimed 'Birth control is for sissies,'

"Interesting get up, Dear," Dave murmured, glancing down at her. Trish bit her lower lip, gently rubbing her belly.

"What? Can't I be pregnant and proud?" she asked. Dave nodded, knowing better than to criticize his hormonal wife. He also had to admit she was very proud of her bulging belly.

"Nice shirt!" Lilian Garcia-Benoit, her good friend exclaimed, rubbing her own belly. Glancing to Lilian's shirt, Trish snickered.

"An epidural is in my near future?" Trish read out loud. Lilian nodded.

"Technically, it's not true because I'm insisting on an all-natural birth," she said, continuing to waddle down the hall. Trish shook her head.

"Babe, you shouldn't be on your feet!" Dave exclaimed, scooping her up. "Have you taken your prenatal vitamin? Are you uncomfortable?" Trish sighed. Some days, Dave drove her nuts. He acted as if being pregnant made her an invalid. "How's Rowan?" He gently set her down. Trish grinned, gently resting her hand on her belly.

"She's very active. She acts like my bladder is a soccer ball," Trish replied. "Enzi,"

Since the baby had started kicking, Trish had lovingly nicknamed the baby 'Enzi' as in Enziguri, a wrestling move.

"Enzi Bautista, that sounds better than Rowan!" Dave teased. Trish shook her head, beginning to search through her shoulder bag.

"I and Baby like Rowan just fine. She may be active but she also gave me wicked heartburn." she said, popping Tums like they were candy.

"Could the gallon of Tabasco on your scrambled eggs have anything to do with it?" Dave asked. She sighed, nodding slowly.

"What? Rowan Grace Bautista LOVES spice," Trish murmured. Pressing her hand to her belly, her eyes widened. "She's got the hiccups, and now, I want a spicy bean burrito," Dave wrinkled his nose.

"Remember I have to sleep with you tonight," Dave teased. Trish rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a match to get ready for?" she asked, checking her watch. Dave shook his head.

"Not yet anyway," he said, nuzzling her neck. He gently rubbed her belly. "I love you both so much,"

"Would you stop that? You're going to make me cry . . . again," Trish sobbed. Dave put his arms around her.

"Shh, don't cry," Dave whispered, rubbing her back.

Dave Bautista had never meant to fall in love with Trish. It had actually happened by accident.

Her rental car had broken down. Frustrated and stranded, she had caught a ride with the first person she had seen. Dave Bautista had been kind enough to allow her to catch a ride with him.

One thing after another had occurred to push them together. After a while, it became impossible to deny their feelings for each other.

Nine months later, they were married and expecting their first child.

"Did you take your prenatal?" Dave asked. Trish nodded.

"With a lot of water, because of the tabasco," Trish replied. "Did you ever imagine we'd become parents?" Dave shook his head.

" 'Til nine months ago, I never imagined I'd marry you," Dave replied. "Where did you get that loud tanktop?"

"Internet," she laughed, rubbing her belly. Trish had always been strict about her diet. Since getting pregnant, she reveled in eating foods that had been previously off-limits. Bread, pasta, rice, she was finally able to eat them without guilt.

"God, Trish, you've changed my life. I never knew I could feel like this," Dave murmured.

Maybe it was because she was pregnant. Maybe it wasn't. All she knew was that she lost it.

Tears spilled from her eyes. She couldn't control her emotions. Dave took her in his arms and just let her sob.

Since getting pregnant, Trish had become more emotional. The slightest declaration of love from Dave made her cry

"Babe, I need to prepare for my match. Why don't you go get your burrito?" Dave suggested, reluctantly releasing her from his grasp. She nodded.

Trish was not a weak person. It drove her mad that being pregnant made her so emotional. She hated crying every time Dave said I love you.

Luckily, a Mexican restaurant was right across the street from the arena. Waddling over there, Trish couldn't help but realize how lucky she was to be pregnant.

Lilian, her good friend, was in the restaurant. Spotting Trish, she gestured for the other woman to join her.

"Hey," Trish said, settling into the booth. "How have you been?"

"Does crying when Chris calls because I miss him so much count?" she asked. "I hate being apart from him, especially as I enter my third trimester," Trish was sympathetic. She cried under the slightest provocation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dave sighed, waiting for Trish. She took long, hot showers and he needed to get in the bathroom.

The showers helped the itch of stretching skin.

Dave loved how confidant she was with her changing figure. She had gained more than forty pounds in her breasts, butt and belly. He knew she didn't feel attractive anymore. She often complained about being fat. Yet, he also knew she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Trisha?" Dave called, lightly knocking on the bathroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course!" she responded.

Dave slowly opened the door. He glanced down, to see Trish soaking in the Jacuzzi.

"What are you doing?" Dave asked. Trish sighed, gently running a washcloth over her swollen orb.

"Taking a bath. My tummy itched!" she exclaimed. "Care to join me?" Dave shook his head.

"Not tonight. This is your bonding time. Besides, I don't think we'll fit," Dave replied, sitting on the closed toilet lid. "Do you plan on taking a nap?"

Since entering her twenty-eighth week, Trish had taken to napping in the bathtub with Dave watching her and a neck pillow.

"No, not tonight," Trish murmured, rubbing her belly. "Rowan's been hiccupy tonight,"

"Hiccupy?" Dave questioned, chuckling. "Is that even a word?"

"Don't know. Don't care!" she exclaimed. "Help me up," Dave scooped her up and set her down gently. Then, he draped a fluffy white towel around her shoulders.

As he touched her belly, she grinned, truly proud of being pregnant.

**THE END**


End file.
